Flowers For You
by nevillesdashizz
Summary: Who needs a meddlesome barber when you can have a nosey floral advisor? : A little testing post. Please review!


_You'd find it hard to get into the head of someone you didn't know, wouldn't you?? I do not **know** this girl named Sango (yet), therefore this task is proving extremely difficult. _

_Red flowers… Or white?_

Miroku stood in front of the rose case staring at it skeptically. Would Sango best like a bouquet of red roses or white? Red indicates love (which he supposed he had for her, didn't know her well enough yet), and white suggested purity. He stopped momentarily, "If roses came in purple, what would their meaning be?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a bouquet of lavender colored roses. _Close enough,_ his hand wandered towards them. But wait. "Excuse me, Miss, what meaning do Lavender roses carry?" The woman at the cash register blinked.

"Ehh…."

Miroku blinked in return, waiting expectantly for a response. "Well, from what I understand, it's something like love at first sight…. May I ask whom you're purchasing them for?" Miroku blinked once again. Then he found himself standing right in front of the woman holding her hands gently.

"For a woman of utmost beauty! Her hair is long and the texture like silk, her face unblemished in every way and seems to simply scream 'Take me!!'"

The woman stared blankly at him, a sweat drop developing on the side of her head. "Oh... I see. I would suggest the orange flowers for you, personally..." Miroku frowned. "Orange, whatever for? I don't believe my lady would appreciate orange that much at all." The woman looked at him and smiled, her eyes lighting up a bit. "Why, miss. What does their meaning hold," he asked, noting the look in her eyes. Miroku was very good at reading other people.

"Orange flowers suggest an enthusiasm on the senders side," she explained and felt the need to giggle when Miroku's eyebrows raised. "Oh.. but what if I want something more romantic? I want her to get my message, you know," he added on. He turned and examined the rows of roses, rubbing his chin in a thoughtful way. Pondering, he said, "I might get the yellow, but..."

"Oh, Heavens no!"

He turned and eyed the woman strangely. "Why, 'Oh Heavens no!'?" He mimicked her, raising one eyebrow. She walked around the register and carefully chose one white flower and one lavender. "You like this girl a great deal, correct?" Miroku watched as she went and gathered some colored tissue paper from the large paper rolls arranged on the far wall. "Yes," he answered absent mindedly, wondering why she was picking his flowers for him and why there were only two. "Yellow says you're just friends, and they're not for romantic dealings. At least, not generally so," she explained.

"Ohh... may I ask you a question?"

She finished entwining the stems of the two roses and looked up at the young man with a smile on her face. "Yes?"

"Why are you choosing my flowers for me?"

The woman blushed, halting in her actions. "I'm terribly sorry, here. I'll just let you pick, okay?" She laid the flowers on the counter top and decided to mind her own business. Always doing that...

"No, that's quite alright. I was only asking because there were only two... isn't a bouqet much more romantic?"

"Not necessarily, no. Plenty of young men like yourselves come in here buying only one at times," the woman replied and continued on with her process. She wrapped the paper in white tissue paper, then light purple with gentle hands. She grinned and pressed the numbers into the cash register. "That'll be 6.89," she told him and his eyebrows knitted together. "What?"

"Extra advice, you know," she winked at him and held her hand out for the cash. Miroku begrudgingly reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Evil little lady," he muttered and handed her the dough, taking the flowers from her. He rememberd how she'd twisted them together. "May I ask another question?"

She placed the money in the register and gave him back his change. "Yes?"

"Why did you twist them around each other?"

The rose woman smiled mischeiviously. "No reason. Just more decrotive," she explained and Miroku made an 'o' shape with his mouth. "Oh.. well okay. Thanks a lot," he chirped and walked out the door, the bell sounding behind him.

Little did he know, the meaning of two entwined roses is an engagement or marriage is imminent.

* * *

Ta-da!!! I present to thee, another waste of a story! However, I was wondering if I should add more on to this silly thing or simply leave it as is. What do you think? Please review! 

P.S. I don't own Inu Yasha


End file.
